Touch
by Kirah69
Summary: Jane ha acabado borracho con el fin de detener a un asesino y Lisbon le encarga a Cho llevarlo a casa. (Se inicia tras el capítulo 3x10 "Duendecillo rojo", pero no tiene relación con el siguiente).


—Cho, encárgate de Jane. Llévalo a casa y quédate con él hasta que se le pase. Tengo que acabar con el papeleo aquí.

—Sí, jefa.

El caso había acabado bien, tenían a la asesina del tipo vestido de Papá Noel, pero Jane había acabado bastante... afectado. Estaba borracho, como una cuba. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos tragos le habían dado en aquella clínica para alcohólicos. Sin duda tenían un método muy peculiar para tratar a sus pacientes. Jane tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, pero ni él podía permanecer impasible ante eso. Estaba sentado en el coche, de copiloto, con la cabeza balanceándose de un lado a otro y sonriendo. Cuando Cho le echó un vistazo desde la acera, Jane le saludó con la mano. Suspiró. No le gustaba encargarse de borrachos, pero era Jane, no podía dejarlo tirado. Subió al coche y, nada más sentarse, Jane apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Ponte recto y abróchate el cinturón—le ordenó con su monótona voz.

Jane obedeció con un suave quejido.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¡Vamos a tomar algo! Te invito a unas copas.

—Tú ya has bebido suficiente por este año—replicó, poniendo el coche en marcha.

—Aguafiestas. ¿Vamos a tu casa entonces?

—A la tuya.

—Seguro que tú tienes una cama mejor—bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza. El aire fresco revolvió sus rizos y le hizo sentirse algo más despierto.

—No vas a dormir en mi cama, no quiero que vomites en mi colchón.

—No voy a vomitar. ¿Por quién me tomas?—preguntó ofendido—. Tengo esto controlado.

—Por supuesto.

El coche se detuvo al poco rato frente a la casa de Jane. El rubio estaba adormilado en el asiento, la vibración del coche le había puesto somnoliento. Cho se bajó del coche, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Le desabrochó el cinturón y le ayudó a bajar sin despertarle del todo. Sería más fácil de manejar si estaba medio dormido. Se puso un brazo sobre los hombros y caminó con él hasta la puerta de la casa. Le colocó contra la puerta y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su traje.

—Estás yendo muy rápido—murmuró con una risilla.

Cho no le hizo caso, era mejor no escuchar a los borrachos. Al fin encontró las llaves. Sostuvo de nuevo a Jane y abrió la puerta.

—¿Quieres ir al baño primero?—le preguntó, dirigiéndose con él a las escaleras.

—Quiero dormir contigo.

Cho volvió a suspirar. ¿En qué estaría pensando Jane? O quizás simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. Subieron las escaleras, despacio para que Jane no acabara cayendo, y entraron en lo que se suponía que era el dormitorio. Lo primero que se veía al entrar era la marca de John el Rojo. Cho se obligó a mirarla durante un momento. Jane tenía que hacerlo todos los días, observar cada vez que despertaba y cada vez que se iba a dormir la horrible sonrisa dibujada con la sangre de su esposa e hija. No era de extrañar que permaneciera tanto tiempo en la oficina, tumbado en ese viejo sofá.

Llevó a Jane hasta el simple colchón que descansaba en una esquina e intentó que se sentara, pero Jane se aferró a él.

—Es hora de dormir—forcejeó con él intentando no hacerle daño.

—No...—gruñó Jane. Deslizando una pierna entre las suyas, consiguió desequilibrar a su compañero y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón—. No quiero dormir de verdad, quiero dormir contigo. Ya sabes, _esa_ clase de dormir.

Se incorporó un poco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Cho, sujetándole por ambos hombros. No tenía fuerza. Aun sin estar borracho, Cho podría habérselo quitado de encima en una décima de segundo. Pero era Jane y estaba borracho, y se encontraban en la habitación donde todo lo que le importaba le había sido arrebatado. Por esta vez podía tener algo de manga ancha.

—No soy Lisbon.

Patrick se echó a reír. Sus ojos azules brillaban húmedos.

—Ya sé que no lo eres. ¿Crees que te pareces a Lisbon?—se inclinó, apoyando la frente en su pecho, contra aquel rígido traje—. Eres Kimball Cho, quiero dormir con Kimball Cho.

—Eso es absurdo. No dirías eso si no estuvieras borracho.

—Claro que no. Puedo decirlo porque estoy borracho—su cuerpo se estiró hasta quedar tumbado sobre el de Cho.

—Duérmete.

—Tócame. Lo necesito—la voz se ahogó contra su hombro, pero Cho no se perdió el tono suplicante, algo que jamás había oído en Jane.

—Duerme.

—De verdad, yo...—su cuerpo se movía lánguidamente. Sentía calor brotar por cada poro de su cuerpo, pero el sueño le estaba sobreviniendo. No quería dormirse, no en ese momento—. Cho, lo necesito... algo de contacto, lo que sea... Me voy a volver loco.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta de Cho, acariciando el firme torso sobre la camisa. La clave para todos sus trucos, meter un papel en un bolsillo o sacar una cartera, era no tocar para que no se dieran cuenta, y ahora estaba ansioso por tocar. Frotó el cuello de su compañero con la nariz y suspiró. Cho no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su aliento. Se mantuvo impávido, suprimió todas las posibles reacciones de su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Era Jane, su compañero, y estaba borracho. Solo hacía aquello porque estaba borracho. Aunque podía comprender aquella necesidad de ser tocado, de tener contacto humano. Le rodeó con sus brazos y presionó firmemente. El cuerpo sobre él se relajó de inmediato y Jane emitió un suave gemido, casi como un lamento. No volvió a decir nada más ni a moverse, se quedó allí dormido, sobre la mejor cama que había probado en años.

Al día siguiente, Patrick despertó tumbado en su colchón, boca abajo y sin la chaqueta del traje ni los zapatos. Intentó incorporarse, pero se dejó caer de nuevo. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Maldijo para sus adentros. Hacía años que no se emborrachaba de ese modo. Las últimas horas del día de ayer estaban incluso borrosas a partir de cierto momento. Recordaba haber descubierto a la asesina, recordaba una situación peligrosa y recordaba ir en el coche con... ¿Cho? Pudiera ser, eso ya no estaba claro, a partir de ahí todo era una bruma densa. Consiguió, con grandes esfuerzos, levantarse y darse una ducha fría. Se puso un traje limpio que no apestara a alcohol y salió de casa con unas gafas de sol.

Nada más llegar a la oficina fue a prepararse un té.

—Jane—le saludó Cho, entrando a por una taza de café—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Aaam... Creo que estaba mejor borracho—respondió, agradecido por su tono grave y bajo—. ¿Me llevaste tú a casa? Perdona las molestias.

—No te preocupes, estabas así por hacer tu trabajo—le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la cocina con su taza en la mano.

Patrick se quedó mirando la entrada confuso. ¿Realmente le acababa de dar una palmada? ¿El frío Kimball Cho?

—¡Jane! ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Lisbon cuando lo vio salir de la cocina.

—Trabajar—respondió, frunciendo el ceño ante el doloroso volumen de su voz.

—Puedes tomarte el día libre, ¿sabes? De hecho, deberías hacerlo, tienes una pinta horrible—le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Gracias—respondió sarcástico—, pero prefiero quedarme aquí.

—No pienso llevarte a ningún escenario en esas condiciones—le advirtió.

—No pasa nada, me echaré un rato. Os asistiré desde aquí si me necesitáis.

Patrick se sentó en su sofá, se bebió el té y se echó. Se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo sin quitarse las gafas de sol. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, el mínimo ruido resultaba molesto. Recordó apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cho al subir al coche.

—Mierda—murmuró.

Bueno, tendría que disculparse una vez más por haberle causado molestias, pero, si eso era todo, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

No tardó en quedarse dormido, las cosas estaban tranquilas por ahora. Soñó con la clínica, con la silla y los electrodos, con una infinita mesa muy estrecha con chupitos alineados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con John el Rojo, con el áspero tacto de un traje y con unos brazos abrazándole con fuerza. Despertó con la sensación reconfortante de esos brazos, una sensación que jamás había tenido tras soñar con John el Rojo –el cual aparecía en todos sus sueños desde la muerte de su familia–; sin embargo, cuando regresó al mundo de la vigilia, se dio cuenta de que esa sensación era la de una mano agarrando su brazo. No podía distinguir quién era a través de las gafas y el pañuelo, pero no se sobresaltó porque parecía familiar.

—Jane, nos vamos, tenemos un caso. Lisbon dice que te quedes aquí—le informó Cho en un tono intencionalmente bajo.

Soltó su brazo y se alejó. Patrick no se movió hasta que estuvo seguro de que había salido de la oficina. Supo, aun sin recordarlo, que el abrazo sobre el que acababa de soñar había sido de Cho. Tenía que disculparse por mucho más de lo que pensaba. Esperó el momento más apropiado, no era cuestión de hacerlo en medio de la oficina en pleno caso. Pero la espera estaba siendo mayor de lo que le gustaría. No es que el caso se estuviera alargando, simplemente las ganas de que terminara hacían que le pareciera eterno.

Y, mientras tanto, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y no resultaba extraño, Cho le tocaba. Una palmada en el hombro para llamar su atención, apoyar la mano en su espalda para apartarle suavemente al pasar a su lado, permitir que sus brazos se rozaran al estar en pie uno junto al otro. Patrick no lograba comprender a qué venía aquello, esos gestos eran más propios de alguien como Rigsby, Cho jamás tocaba a nadie si no era para arrestarlo. Pero era agradable, su nerviosismo y tensión parecían desvanecerse cada vez que lo tocaba, su mente se quedaba en blanco por un instante.

—Quiero ir a vigilar el estudio—le comentó a Lisbon cuando regresaron a la oficina por la noche, después de que le hubiera dejado acompañarles por la tarde.

—¿Crees que puede regresar allí?

—Es posible—no, no iba a regresar allí. Ya sabía quién era el asesino, por supuesto, solo había que conseguir las pruebas, pero no podrían conseguirlas hasta la mañana siguiente así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar?

—De acuerdo, pero no irás solo. Cho, acompáñalo.

—Sí, jefa—no pareció tan molesto como otras veces que le tocaba hacer de niñera de Jane.

Patrick contuvo una sonrisa. Rigsby y Van Pelt estaban ya ocupados y Lisbon tenía que hacer unas llamadas, Cho era el único que podía ir con él. Se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto en coche. Subieron a la cuarta planta del edificio y, después de que Cho revisara el estudio, Patrick entró –sin perderse la forma en que Cho rozó su brazo al cerrar la puerta tras él–. Mantuvieron las luces apagadas, iluminados solo por la luz nocturna de la calle que entraba por los amplios ventanales. Se quedaron en silencio, como era habitual, pero esta vez no duró mucho.

—Oye, Cho, quiero disculparme de nuevo por lo de anoche—comenzó, aún inseguro, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, de qué decir.

—Te dije que no pasa nada, fue por trabajo—respondió, echando un vistazo alrededor del estudio.

—Pero... creo que dije cosas inapropiadas. Lo lamento mucho.

—¿Eran mentira?

—¿Eh? Aam... Bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo... nada. Supongo que los electroshocks sumados al alcohol fueron demasiado—rió nerviosamente.

—¿Qué crees entonces que me dijiste?—preguntó, asomándose a una ventana sin permitir que se le viera desde el exterior.

—Ahm... bueno, supongo que... te confesé que me gustas—decirlo ahora que estaba sobrio probablemente estaba siendo más difícil que borracho.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso—Cho parecía completamente despreocupado.

—Sí que tengo. No quiero que eso afecte a nuestra relación, como compañeros de trabajo, me refiero. No quiero que tengamos problemas para trabajar juntos.

—¿Ha ido mal hoy?

—No, en absoluto.

—Entonces no será ningún problema. Aunque no fue eso lo que me dijiste—se detuvo y le miró directamente por primera vez.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que querías dormir conmigo. Asumí que me estabas confundiendo con otra persona o que en tu estado estabas confundiendo lo que significaba ya que yo te estaba diciendo que te fueras a dormir. No lo tomé en serio.

—Ah... Am... yo...

—Luego—continuó, antes de que pudiera buscar una excusa—, te tumbaste sobre mí comenzaste a meterme mano y a pedirme que te tocara. Pero dijiste que necesitabas contacto, de cualquier tipo, así que supuse que simplemente necesitabas contacto humano. Te quedaste dormido cuando te di un abrazo—se acercó a él, quedando apenas a un paso, mirándole fijamente—. Al parecer resultas más confuso estando borracho que sobrio.

—Esto... yo no...—sentía el calor aumentar en su rostro. Por suerte Cho no podría verlo en aquella penumbra. Aunque no lo recordaba, se sentía completamente avergonzado por todo lo que le estaba contando—. Espero... espero que esto no cambie...

—No lo hará si tú no quieres, pero primero tendrías que saber que a mí también me gustas.

Patrick se quedó mudo, mirándole con ojos desorbitados. No podía estar diciéndoselo en serio, pero Cho nunca bromeaba, al menos no de ese modo.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero he comenzado a tocarte. En principio, mi única intención era ayudarte ya que dijiste que necesitabas contacto, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que contigo no me resulta desagradable como con otros, no es un esfuerzo. Tampoco fue desagradable cuando te abracé anoche. Luego pensé que otros podrían ayudarte tocándote y... eso me cabreó. Supongo que soy una persona celosa—tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto—. Sé que aún estás enamorado de tu esposa y siempre lo estarás. No me molesta. No podría estar celoso de ella y no necesito ese mismo amor así que creo que podríamos intentarlo.

—Y... todo eso lo has pensado en el día de hoy.

—Sí.

Patrick se echó a reír, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Aquella expresión tan seria, la misma expresión imperturbable hablara de lo que hablara, era probablemente una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Incluso en ese momento, en su rostro no se mostraba ningún sentimiento.

—Y yo llevo comiéndome la cabeza con esto desde que nos conocimos.

—¿Te gusto desde el primer día?

—Bueno, no fue un flechazo, pero no tardó mucho. Aunque sí pasó un tiempo antes de que lo aceptara. No porque fueras un hombre, aunque nunca he tenido una relación con uno, sino porque... tú mismo lo has dicho, aún estoy enamorado de ella y pensaba que enamorarme de otra persona era traicionarla.

—¿Aún lo crees así?—hubo una nota de temor en su voz que habría pasado desapercibida para cualquiera salvo para Jane.

—No cuando pienso en ti—respondió, completamente seguro.

No se dio cuenta de la tensión que había sobre los hombros de Cho hasta que esta desapareció con sus palabras.

—Bien.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar por el estudio.

—¡¿Solo «bien»?!—exclamó confuso.

—Estamos trabajando, no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora.

—Aah... Sí, respecto a eso...

—¿Qué?—preguntó Cho, frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que venga nadie, solo quería una oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Cho le miró de reojo. Debería estar molesto, pero era imposible. Solo podía pensar en que no tenía que trabajar y que Jane estaba allí con él.

—¿Cómo esperabas que terminara esto?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Solo iba a disculparme y esperaba que pudiéramos seguir siendo compañeros.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora... el sofá parece cómodo—comentó insinuante.

—Tentador, pero no vamos a hacerlo aquí. Avisaré a Lisbon de que nos vamos e iremos a mi casa.

Patrick sonrió mientras Cho llamaba por su móvil. Sentía un hormigueo en su estómago.

—Jefa, creemos que no va a venir nadie, vamos a volver...—hubo una pequeña pausa—. Sí, jefa—colgó el teléfono y suspiró—. Nos quedamos aquí.

—Entonces...

—No podemos hacerlo aquí, este lugar forma parte de la investigación—respondió tajante.

—Tan recto. Me gusta eso—sonrió con su expresión más seductora.

Cho tragó saliva. Era absurdo. Ayer Jane no era más que un compañero de trabajo, un tipo interesante, pero solo un compañero, amigo a lo sumo, y ahora solo pensaba en desnudarlo y empujarlo sobre el sofá. Deseaba borrar de su rostro esa expresión confiada y hacerle gemir.

—No.

—Solo...—Jane se acercó un paso.

—No.

—Contacto humano—otro paso más.

—Jane, no es-

—Llámame Patrick—un paso más y sus cuerpos estaban lo más cerca que podían sin tocarse.

—Patrick...—saboreó la palabra.

—¿Sí?—sonrió, permitiendo que la tela de sus respectivas chaquetas se rozara.

—Ngh... Joder—gruñó frustrado.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, reclamando sus labios. Quería devorar esa sonrisa. Patrick pareció derretirse en sus brazos en ese mismo momento. No tardó en aferrarse a sus hombros en cuanto la lengua comenzó a lamer sus labios. Le dejó entrar y no pudo evitar un gemido cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Tal vez era por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin estar con nadie, pero le resultaba demasiado intenso. Cho succionó su lengua y sus piernas temblaron. No, no era por los años desde la última vez que había estado con otra persona –con su esposa–, era por Cho. Aún estaba aturdido, pensar que ahora podía estar con él después de haberse resignado desde el principio.

—Cho... Kimball- ¡Nh!

Cho le apretó la entrepierna con la mano.

—Solo te he dado un beso y ya estás así. Llevas mucho tiempo conteniéndote.

—No es... Sí, bastante.

Kimball le observó por un instante. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su respiración algo agitada. No era suficiente, quería más. Le quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo. Patrick le miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué haría en el «lugar que formaba parte de la investigación». Cho le agarró del cinturón y lo desabrochó.

—Vaya, eres-

—Shh. No quiero oír nada que no sean súplicas o gemidos—le advirtió.

—No voy a-

—Shh.

Desabrochó también su pantalón y lo bajó junto a los calzoncillos. Jane sintió la necesidad de cubrirse cuando su erección quedó al aire, pero mantuvo las manos a los costados. Miró cómo su compañero se quitaba la chaqueta y la extendía sobre el sofá.

—Siéntate.

—¿Sobre tu chaqueta? No es necesario.

—No vas a poner tu culo en ese sofá. Siéntate—repitió la orden aún más firme.

Patrick se quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras. No estaba seguro de si lo decía por el bien de su culo o del sofá. Decidió obedecer, solo por ver cómo continuaba. Se sentó sobre la chaqueta, sintiendo el suave tacto del forro interior contra sus nalgas. Cho se colocó frente a él y le cogió bruscamente por ambas rodillas, levantándolas casi hasta su pecho.

—Sostenlas.

—Ah-

 _¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Eso es vergonzoso_ , quería decir, pero la mirada de Cho le recordó que no debía hablar, y quería complacerle. Se sostuvo las piernas por los muslos en alto y separadas, en la posición que le colocó su compañero, y apartó la mirada, realmente avergonzado por esa posición que exponía por completo sus partes más íntimas. El calor en su rostro aumentaba por segundos, pero a su erección no parecía importarle para nada, la punta comenzaba a gotear sobre su chaleco. Cho se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando sus muslos con ambas manos. Observó a Jane y se deleitó con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Sonrió antes de lamer su miembro de abajo a arriba.

—Sí... Hah...—suspiró Jane, mirando a su compañero fascinado.

Los labios chuparon la verga y envolvieron el glande. Lamió la suave piel y el frenillo, y succionó sobre la punta. Patrick hundió las uñas en su propia piel y un gemido salió largamente de su boca.

—Nnh... Kim... tan bueno... ¡No, no pares!—se quejó cuando Cho apartó su boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Cho bajó aún más—. ¡Oh, dios!—exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No podía negar que había soñado con eso más de una vez, pero ni siquiera se habría atrevido a pedírselo, no pensó que Cho estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Sintió los labios alrededor de su entrada y la lengua acariciando lentamente, primero en la superficie, subiendo desde su agujero por el perineo y volviendo a bajar. Y después la intrusión, abriendo su entrada con su propia saliva como lubricante. No podía evitar temblar de pies a cabeza, nunca había sentido algo como aquello. Y los gemidos salían descontrolados de su boca, mezclados con el nombre de su amante. Estaba siendo abierto poco a poco, con mucha suavidad, y a la lengua se le unió un dedo. No se sentía como su propio dedo cuando se masturbaba, no tenía nada que ver, despertaba muchas más sensaciones. Cuando un segundo dedo se unió, también lo hizo una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero Jane le dio la bienvenida, era agradable.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Cho mientras sus dedos se abrían en tijera en su interior.

—Uhn... Nn... Sí... sigue...—suplicó. Cualquier cosa menos detenerse en ese momento.

Cho continuó lamiendo, lubricando sus dedos cuanto podía a falta de algo más apropiado, pero aquello no era suficiente. Jane era demasiado estrecho, apretaba tanto alrededor de sus dedos que apenas podía moverlos, estaba demasiado tenso. Masajeó con sus labios las bolas y siguió subiendo por el falo. Patrick se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando engulló el miembro casi hasta la mitad.

—Joder... Kim... no hagas eso, voy a... ngh...

La sensación de que manipulara su trasero y su verga al mismo tiempo era demasiado, su resistencia tenía un límite. Cuando sintió los dientes rozarle delicadamente, su mente se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo se sacudió. Sin poder contener un gemido y sin tiempo de avisar, se vino en la boca de Cho, que no dejó de mover sus dedos a pesar de que las paredes se estrechaban sobre ellos. Estaba fascinado observando el rostro de Patrick, la expresión más sincera y más pasional que le había visto nunca, sin rastro de la máscara que mostraba a los demás. Se sintió orgulloso de ser él quien pudiera verlo.

Solo apartó la boca del miembro cuando Patrick terminó su orgasmo. Escupió la simiente en su mano, la que había conseguido no tragar, y la untó en la entrada de su compañero.

—Tienes la expresión más erótica que he visto nunca.

—Ah... ¿sí?...—jadeó, recuperando el aliento.

—Sí, podrías ser una estrella porno.

Jane quiso reír, pero apenas tenía fuerzas. Su cuerpo ya estaba relajado así que Cho pudo meter otro dedo sin dificultad. Movió sus dedos en el interior, esquivando intencionalmente la próstata. Quería prepararle todo lo posible, pero no podía resistir más, su propia erección estaba a punto de reventar los pantalones. Sacó los dedos, ganándose un gruñido de disgusto, y se incorporó.

—¿Quieres que siga con mis dedos o prefieres esto?—le preguntó, bajándose la bragueta.

Patrick estuvo a punto de gemir al ver el falo surgir entre los calzoncillos, tan grueso y duro. Ni siquiera iba a bajarse los pantalones mientras que él estaba tan expuesto, eso le excitó aún más.

—Tu polla... dame tu gorda polla, Kimball...—le pidió, levantando aún más las piernas.

Era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, la primera vez que iba a hacerlo con un hombre, y no podía creer lo desesperado que estaba por tener aquella polla dentro de él aunque acabara de correrse. Cho sonrió, era realmente provocativo, pero quería más. Le agarró por el muslo con una mano y guió su miembro con la otra. Presionó la punta hasta que penetró en la entrada lubricada de saliva y semen. Tan estrecha y caliente que estuvo a punto de venirse nada más entrar.

—Joder... Patrick, no aprietes más...—gruñó, respirando hondo para aguantar.

Le sujetó ambas piernas, permitiendo que al fin descansara los brazos, y se inclinó sobre su compañero. Le besó suavemente, abriéndose paso a su boca. Un beso lento y mojado, sus lenguas acariciándose intercambiando saliva mientras lentamente Cho avanzaba en el ardiente interior.

—Nn... Kim...—Patrick jadeó con un hilo de saliva deslizándose por su barbilla—. Te siento... dentro... uhn...

—Y yo siento que vas a derretirme. ¿Tengo que estar besándote constantemente para que no vuelvas a apretar así?

—Es una buena idea—extendió los brazos y rodeó los hombros de Cho, acercándolo hacia sí.

El miembro penetró hasta el fondo al tiempo que sus labios volvían a unirse. Un gemido se ahogó entre sus bocas. Las caderas de Cho temblaron y dio una sacudida.

—¡Nghah-!—Patrick hundió las uñas en su espalda, a punto de desgarrar la camisa. Había rozado por primera vez su próstata, enviando una descarga por todo su cuerpo.

—Estás duro otra vez—susurró Cho en su oído, sintiendo el miembro contra su vientre.

Patrick no pudo responder, solo salían gemidos y jadeos de su boca, su mente estaba completamente ocupada por la sensación de la verga palpitando en su interior, abriéndolo de forma obscena. Cho estaba satisfecho, ahora sí, eso era lo que quería conseguir, su obstinado compañero estaba completamente sometido a él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, saliendo lentamente hasta la punta y volviendo a entrar igual de lento. Era un ritmo frustrante pero necesario hasta que el interior se adaptara a él.

El cuerpo de Patrick volvía a relajarse mientras que su temperatura aumentaba, parecía fundirse en el sofá. Cho encontró la posición perfecta, su miembro rozaba la próstata de Jane cada vez que entraba y salía, consiguiendo deliciosos sonidos que llenaban el estudio. Aceleró más rápido de lo que pretendía hasta que sus embestidas fueron salvajes. Ya no pensaba en controlarse, no pensaba en nada, la sensación del intenso calor presionando a su alrededor era abrumadora.

—Dios... Kim... Ki... Ngh... Pa-para... voy a...

Pero Cho no lo escuchó, continuó hasta que Patrick se vino de nuevo sobre su chaleco, esta vez más ligero, y siguió aún más hasta que él mismo se corrió con fuertes embestidas. Jane, con su mente completamente nublada, se estremeció al sentir la simiente fluir en su interior.

—Patrick...—quería decir algo, quería decir tantas cosas, _eres hermoso, te quiero, sé mío,_ pero no se veía capaz.

—Kimball... tenemos que repetir esto—jadeó Jane cuando aún no había siquiera salido de su interior.

Cho sonrió. Sí, eso sería suficiente, por ahora.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Ojalá te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios.

Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
